Cellular carriers may provide cellular data communication to their cellular customers. For example, smart phones and other mobile devices may run web browsers that may be used while on the cellular network to retrieve web pages. Additionally, many applications that may be pre-installed or user-installed on a mobile device may use cellular data communication to access remote data, such as resources available on the Internet. Some of these applications may use web requests—requests conforming to the hypertext transport protocol (HTTP) or related protocols, such as the hypertext transport protocol secure (HTTPS)—for their data access, even for data access distinct from conventional web access. For example, a social networking application may present a customized smart phone interface for use of a social network and use HTTP or HTTPS requests to retrieve the data presented on the customized smart phone interface.
Cellular carriers may not provide any or unlimited free cellular data communication to their cellular customers. Instead, cellular customers may be charged for bandwidth that they use on the carrier's cellular network. However, some cellular access may be “zero rated.” Zero-rated cellular access may not contribute to capped free cellular data communication that may be included in a cellular customer's plan or pre-paid purchase. Zero-rated cellular access may not generate a fee to the cellular customer, even if that customer is over a limited quantity of allocated or pre-paid cellular data access, or where such an allocated or pre-paid cellular data access does not exist. Zero-rated cellular access may be dependent on the specific network accessed, with the cellular carrier having a list of one or more network addresses—such as internet protocol (IP) addresses—to which cellular customers have zero-rated access. This list may vary between cellular carriers.